Sage Warriors
by KamikazePyro
Summary: Meh. Wrote this around four or five years ago.


Prologue

_(Close-up of a bank door.)_

**Dom:** _(voice over)_ It was supposed to be a simple robbery.

_(The door flies off the hinges and slams into the pizza place across the street, as a small yellow explosion goes off behind the door. A cloaked man dashes out of the entrance and down the street. After a few seconds, the Sage Warriors dash out of the entrance and down the street, in hot pursuit of the cloaked man.)_

_(Close-up on man's face. His entire face is covered by the shadow of the hood, only his yellow eyes are visible. They circle around, looking for a way to lose the Warriors. They find one.)_

_(Wide shot of a stairwell on the side of a department store.)_

**Dom:** _(flipping out a disc)_ Warriors! Attack!

_(Dom throws the disk, slicing the man in the back, pieces of the cloak tearing away and floating in the cold night air. From o.c. Ricky chucks a slime bomb at the man. The bomb barely misses the man's arm, but catches hold and explodes on the cloak. The slime expands and covers the man's entire back, working its way to his head. The man hastily throws his cloak off, revealing a black undercoat underneath. He continues running.)_

**Ryan:** _(angry)_ Stop running! You're only hurting your self!

_(Not caring what the Warriors say, the man finds the stairs and jumps gravity-defyingly into the air. He lands on the second platform and continues running. From o.c. Nick, Ronnie, and Hunter each throw bombs at the platforms, in hopes of stopping the man. The bombs all hit and create a massive explosion, dislocating the third platform and throwing the man into the air.)_

**Nick:** _(throwing another bomb)_ Catch him!

**Hunter:** _(o.c. jumping)_ Got him!

_(Close-up of man's face. His face is in the light of the moon, and is revealed. He opens his mouth and lets out a thick energy blast.)_

_(Hunter, too late to defend himself, gets clobbered with the energy blast. He falls to the ground and skids into a dumpster.)_

**Drake:** _(o.c. running to Hunter)_ Hunter! _(to man)_ Hey, who do you think you are, pal?

**Man:** _(smiling)_ I am Mysterious! I will defeat you Warriors and claim this city! _(spreads arms and legs in air.)_

_(Small shot of Mysterious. His arms, spread to full length, glow brightly with yellow, illuminating some of the street. He gives out a yell; close-up on Mysterious' face. Yellow energy blasts smack into Drake, Nick, Ronnie, and Ryan. They all fly back across the street, smashing into the brick wall of the grocery store. Mysterious gives a smug look at the damage he's done. He begins to fly away, but finally Dom comes into view, jumping onto the man and dragging him down through the air.)_

_(Midway through the fall; small frame of the two. Dom struggles to get a strong grip on the man, who is wriggling and twisting around constantly. The man slips a hand in front of Dom's face, and having no time to defend, Dom gets an energy blast in his face. He falls off of the man, but miraculously, his hand grips Mysterious' boot. Close-up of Mysterious' face. He grimaces at Dom, and unsuccessfully attempts to kick him off. Dom hangs on tightly.)_

_(Close-up of Nick. He looks angry, and powers up. A black energy aura surrounds him, and he blasts o.c. A quick flash, and Ronnie blasts o.c.)_

**Dom:** Just give it up!

**Mysterious:** _(cocks head toward Dom)_ You can't beat what you can't see, boy. _(disappears o.c.)_

_(Dom falls slowly through the air, having no handles to hold onto anymore. He falls onto the ground and doesn't get up. Nick flashes past, and then Ronnie a second later. Dom sits up, brushes some dirt off his shirt, and runs after Mysterious.)_

_(The chase continues. Mysterious is almost ten yards ahead of the two Warriors, and thirty-five a head of Dom. He turns to face the two, and throws out his palms. He shoots two energy blasts, and hits both targets. Nick, after just being hit, drifts in the air, trying to regain his balance. Ronnie, also being hit, drifts toward the grassy floor, steam arising from his burnt clothes. He drifts farther down. Mysterious continues running.)_

_(Dom comes into view, and not seeing the falling Ronnie until the last moment, gets buried in the grass under Ronnie. He quickly flops Ronnie off him, and jumps into the air. He heads toward Mysterious. After a minute or so, Mysterious is only a few feet away from him. He looks straight at Mysterious and throws a disc at him, hitting the man's leg. Mysterious yelps in pain and stops to hold his leg. Drops of blood plummet toward the grass. He's bleeding. Dom heads straight for him.)_

_(The boy wraps both arms around Mysterious and tackles him in the air. He lifts him above his head, Mysterious still a little dazed at how fast it happened, and hurtles him down toward the grass. Mysterious lands on a one-legged crouch because of the one damaged leg. Dom balls one fist in satisfaction and smiles.)_

_(From o.c. Nick snaps to, and sees Dom in the air, and Mysterious on the ground, holding one leg. He sees the blood gushing from the man's leg, and grins.)_

**Nick:** _(thinking)_ We finally got him…

_(He races toward the injured villain and lands only feet away from him. He unlatches his dagger and runs toward the man. Mysterious' eyes pop as he realizes what's about to happen to him. He braces himself for the impact, and letting go of his leg, falls to the ground. Nick hurtles the knife straight at his face.)_

**Nick:** _(levitating the knife)_ Now talk! Why did you steal the artifact?

_(Mysterious takes a long gulp, and backs away slowly.)_

**Nick:** _(darting the knife fast around his neck)_ I won't ask again! Why did you steal the artifact? _(darts the knife at a blur)_ I could end your life right now if I wanted, but I'm better than that. Tell me why! Now!

**Mysterious:** _(terrified)_ Please! Don't hurt me! I didn't want to! He made me do it!

_(Ronnie, Drake, Hunter, and Ryan run into view from o.c. They stand and watch the situation be handled by the team veteran.)_

**Nick:** _(waving knife wildly)_ Who made you do it? Who is _he_?

**Dom:** _(thinking)_ Where did this guy come from? He acts all tough and almost beats us, and then whines like a little kid. I need to find out who he's working for.

_(Close-up on Dom. His eyes move up and down on the man, searching for clues. He finds one, and moves in.)_

**Dom:** _(yanking on man's arm)_ What does this stand for?

**Mysterious:** _(chuckling nervously)_ Uh, I don't know what you're talking about.

**Dom:** _(popping man's arm out of the socket)_ This! The "Z"! _(angry)_ What does it stand for? _(yanks on man's arm even harder)_ Tell me or I'll rip your arm off!

_(The man cries out in pain and tears stream down his cheeks. Dom doesn't show any care for the man. He's about to rip the man's arm off, when Mysterious fesses up.)_

**Mysterious:** _(crying in pain)_ All right! _(sniffs and cries) _It stands for "Zaron". _(faints)_

OPENING THEME

"The Ultimate Evil"

_(Back at base, the Warriors are healing and trying to gather information on this Zaron character. Hunter, Ryan, Ricky, and Ronnie are checking on the big computer hooked up to the wall on the left, and Dom and Ashley are talking on the couch to the right.)_

_(Ryan sits at the desk and types. Ricky watches and supervises, since he's the master at the computer. Ronnie and Hunter are just copying the information onto the other computer next to the one Ryan and Ricky are using.)_

**Ryan:** _(typing one letter at a time)_ It's Zaron, with an "a", right?

**Ricky:** No, no, I think it was an "o".

**Ronnie:** Which is it? I gotta know so I can copy it down!

**Ricky:** _(thinking aloud)_ Uh…Zar-on…It's an "o"! Definitely an "o"!

_(Ryan types this in, and has no luck. The computer screen flashes "No Search Results." Ryan's face grows red like a balloon and he pops. The pieces float down and reform on his neck. Ricky laughs and looks at Nick by the window. He walks over to him.)_

_(Close-up of Nick. He seems to be thinking about something.)_

**Ricky:** Hey, Nick. What're you doing over here by yourself?

**Nick:** _(crossing his arms)_ I don't understand.

**Ricky:** _(looking toward the city)_ Understand what? The whole Zaron thing?

_(Nick sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. A bird passes the window.)_

**Nick:** Why doesn't Zaron just come out and fight us? Why keep in secrecy? I just don't get it. I want to know his plans. _(disturbed)_ I want to know what he's thinking!

_(Frame of Dom and Ashley. Dom is blushing from being so close to Ashley. Ashley doesn't mind at all. She smiles and holds his hand for a moment.)_

**Ashley:** I'm sorry I couldn't help with the fight today, Dom.

**Dom:** _(blushing)_ It's OK, Ashley. It wouldn't have made any difference. We caught him and sent him to prison. He won't be out for a long time…

**Ashley:** _(staring at Dom passionately)_ I've wanted to ask you something, Dom.

_(Dom turns and looks into her eyes. His cheeks turn a little pink as he forces a smile.)_

**Dom:** _(holding Ashley's hand)_ What is it?

_(Ashley sighs and looks away. She closes her eyes and tilts her head down. Dom knows something is wrong, and lifts her head up with his hand. He wipes a tear off from her cheek and frowns.)_

**Dom:** _(smiling passionately)_ Ashley, you know you can tell me anything. What's bothering you?

_(The siren blinks on and off in the room, and the lights flash. There's trouble down in the gang part of the city. Nick and Ricky follow something with their eyes outside. Ryan, Ronnie, and Hunter look up at the siren.)_

_(Dom looks at Ashley, who has now opened her eyes. She gives a weak smile and nods her head. Dom stands and runs to the door.)_

**Dom:** _(exiting the room)_ Let's go!

Battle

_(The supposed gang nation is deserted. None of the gangs are there. Scraps of paper and food float by, and the wind blows. This place has an eerie feeling to it for some reason. A stone pillar bursts into flames, and the Warriors stand alert. Ricky, Hunter, and Ryan get out their weapons. Dom and Nick stand ready. Drake crouches down and holds a small mine in his hand, in case of any surprise attacks. Ronnie pulls a shield around him.)_

**Dom:** Be ready for anything…

_(Just after he's done speaking, Ronnie and Drake are carried away by energy blasts. Hunter is mysteriously thrown into the stone rubble, the metal pipes crash down on him. Dom and Nick see the attacker.)_

**Voice:** Warriors, so glad you could make it…

_(A metal pipe bursts and fumes spread throughout the area, engulfing everything and everyone in poisonous gas. The Warriors are concealed in smoke and poison.)_

_(Cut to black.)_

_(Open to a large room, filled with chains, gadgets and television screens. The Warriors are all chained to a wall. Everyone but Nick is unconscious. A single light shines on him, as his chain handcuffs are opened and Nick falls to the metal floor. He hoarsely stands and, not knowing what's going on, is thrown into the wall, and then slammed into the floor. Someone else is in there with him.)_

**Voice:** _(footsteps becoming hearable)_ Nick… _(footsteps becoming louder)_ …The team veteran. How nice. Anyhow, I think I'll destroy you before the others wake up.

_(The footsteps become louder and louder, until they are right behind Nick. The light flicks off, and darkness covers everything. Nick's eyesight is disabled. But the man knows exactly where everything is. A fist collides into Nick's back, and Nick is sent skidding across the floor ten feet. He moves around, but still can't see where anything is. Then the light flickers on and off, and the man becomes visible. A hand grapples onto Nick's neck, and the light flicks off once again.)_

_(Nick's scream is heard all around the room.)_

**Voice:** That's a good boy…

_(The light flicks on, and Nick is seen on the floor, lying flat on his face. Close-up of Nick's face. He looks unconscious. The man is nowhere to be seen. Nick's mouth is open slightly, with his lip bleeding and a stream of blood flowing from his eye.)_

_(Dom and Ryan are fully awake now and wondering what happened. Dom has freed himself and Ryan with a razor-disc. He tells Ryan to use the disc to free the other Warriors, while he looks for Nick.)_

_(Dom surveys the area, and after a moment or two, finds Nick. Nick is still unconscious. Dom sets Nick up and slaps him across the face. When that doesn't work, Dom pulls a lighter out from his belt and sets the boy's shoe on fire. Nick flies up and holds his shoe, while his eyes are blanks with tears flowing down. Dom gives a small grin, now that his fellow team member is awake.)_

**Nick:** _(rubbing his shoe)_ What…happened to us? _(He rubs his shoe one more time and then stands up.)_

_(Dom looks around for any sign of life, and then turns to Nick.)_

_(Close-up of Dom, pull away slowly.)_

**Dom:** _(disturbed)_ …Zaron…

_(Fade to black.)_

Act Two

_(The Warriors are now searching for a way out of this maze. So far they've managed to find nothing but dead ends and locked doors. Even when they got through one door, there was another room full of walls and doors. They ran until they finally found one door with light seeping through the cracks. Dom cautiously opened it, unlatching a small remote-controlled bomb from his belt.)_

_(The door opens, revealing a large room with clock-like gizmos inside it. Large wedges and combination machines are working and blowing off steam as they power the room. Dom holds the bomb in the air, and then slowly and cautiously puts it back in his belt. He looks around, and finds what looks like an exit out of this giant maze. Ronnie, Dom, and Ryan split up from the group and headed toward the door, while Nick, Drake, Hunter, and Ricky stay back and guard. From o.c. Dom and the other two Warriors are now just feet away from the door.)_

**Dom:** _(to Ronnie)_ Get out your weapon. I have a feeling there'll be something waiting for us on the other side. _(to Ryan)_ Get ready for anything. Zaron is someone we've got nothing on, and he knows that. He'll use our disadvantage as his advantage, and destroy us.

_(They pass a large tube flowing with black liquid. Ryan stops to stare at it, but Ronnie pushes him on toward the door. They reach the door. Everything is going to be OK.)_

_(Out of nowhere, Zaron does a flying kick and sends Dom crashing into the shadows. Ronnie and Ryan crouch and get ready to fight, and Zaron scoffs and smiles under his mask. He runs toward them, and spin-kicks Ronnie o.c. Ryan attempts to hit him over the head with a large energy-powered fist, but Zaron easily dodges, grabs the fist, thrusts Ryan into the air, and jumps up after him. He punches Ryan down to the ground as they collide.)_

_(Dom jumps into the air and slam-kicks Zaron, but he blocks with a mighty forearm, and punches Dom in the stomach. He grabs Dom's spiky hair, pushes him to the ground, and crouches down to tell Dom something.)_

**Zaron:** _(determined whisper)_ I will destroy this city, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! None of you are strong enough to fight me, and as a team you can't communicate properly…

**Dom:** _(happy whisper)_ Don't think we'll just give up. We're going to keep fighting for this city, no matter how bad it gets! _(slips out of Zaron's grip and rolls away)_

**Zaron:** _(angry growl)_ You'll be sorry you said that! _(raises arms)_

_(The other Warriors arrive from o.c. just as Zaron summons his minions. A large ape-like man breaks through a wall. He snorts and smiles menacingly. Another man walks out of the shadows, chuckling. A final man floats down from the ceiling and points at Nick.)_

**Zaron:** _(pointing toward the three men)_ This…is my team of specially trained fighters! With their titanium exoskeleton, nothing can penetrate them! Not even your pathetic powers.

**Ricky:** _(to Zaron)_ We'll still win! There are only three of them, and seven of us! It'll be easy!

**Nick:** _(thinking)_ Something's up. Zaron knows he's outnumbered. What's he planning?

**Zaron:** Well, we'll just have to see now, won't we? _(points to Warriors)_ Team Death! Go, attack them! And bring them to me when you're finished with them! Oh, and remember, I want them alive!

_(The supposed Team Death attacks. Marik, the man who walked out of the shadows, runs toward the Warriors first, taking on Ricky and Drake. The man that came down from the ceiling, Chaotic, speeds forward at a blur and clothes lines Nick. He smiles and does a spine-buster on Hunter. The ape-like man, Curt, runs at Ryan and tackles him to the wall. He turns as Ronnie attempts to energy-punch him, and grabs Ronnie's fist. He punches Ronnie in the stomach, and Ronnie bends over. Curt pulls Ronnie in between his legs, grapples onto his legs and lifts him above his head so that he faces the shaken Ryan, and slams him back-first onto the floor. A power-bomb!)_

_[_Sight Gag:_ An invisible crowd goes wild! A bell rings, and a nerd dressed up as a referee slides into the picture, holds up Curt's hand, and spins around. Curt bows as the nerdy referee slides away like a billboard on wheels. He smiles and looks at the damage he's caused the Warriors. He's already taken out two of them easily.]_

**Dom:** _(jumping on Zaron)_ ZARON!!

_(Dom and Zaron begin a sparring session. Dom jabs at Zaron's face, but Zaron dodges all of his punches and retaliates by kicking Dom into the air. Dom has no time to retaliate before Zaron goes on the attack. He's slammed into the wall, and then into the floor. Zaron takes him by his arm, and back-slams him. Dom struggles to catch his breath, but when he does, Zaron picks him up by his already injured arm and laughs shortly.)_

**Dom:** Why don't you just finish me?

**Zaron:** _(surprised)_ Dom…Are you…giving up? _(snorts disapprovingly)_ My, my, you must really be tired. The Sage Warrior I know would never give up this easily.

[The lead track from Ill Nino's third album Confession plays at this time—Te Amo…I Hate You]

_(Dom spins in Zaron's grip and kicks him in the face. Zaron skids back a little and growls.)_

**Zaron:** _(menacingly)_ You're going to wish you hadn't done that!

**Dom:** _(aggressively)_ And you're going to wish you'd never messed with the Sage Warriors!

_(Zaron grows annoyed at Dom's smart comments and throws a fist at him; Dom barely dodges and spin-kicks Zaron in the ribs. Zaron comes back even angrier and manages to uppercut Dom in the stomach. Dom's eyes go blank as he realizes that he's beaten. Zaron removes the fist and lets Dom slide to the floor slowly.)_

[Song stops.]

**Dom:** _(panting)_ Finish me.

_(Zaron picks Dom up by the collar of his suit and pulls him close to his face; close-up of Zaron's face.)_

**Zaron:** I could finish you…_(chuckles shortly)_…Yes…I think I'll enjoy destroying you!

_(The main villain hurls the leader of the Warriors into the air and watches him fall to the ground with an echoing clang.)_

_(The fight between Chaotic and the two Warriors continues. Hunter has now gotten back up from the spine-buster, and Nick has already begun fighting the villain. Close-up on Nick, pull back slowly. Chaotic dissolves and reappears in back of Nick. He elbows the hero and sends him flying. The hero doesn't hit the wall, but stops just inches from the steel barrier, and makes a swift turn to face the villain.)_

_(Side-by-side screen view of the two fighters, Nick on the left and Chaotic on the right.)_

_(Snap to black.)_

The End

Prologue

_(A tall man stands in the view. He is wearing Zaron's colors, and his mark.)_

**Voice of David:**…My name is David…_(Close-up on David)_…and I am Zaron's apprentice…

_(Pull away slowly, showing David under a dim light. The rest of the room remains in shadows.)_

**Voice of David:**…I have done horrible things in the past…_(Close-up from eyes up)_… and I got what I deserved when the Sage Warriors defeated me and locked me up…

_(Pan around slowly.)_

_(Visions from past episodes flash by. One vision is where he is fighting Drake, his brother, separately. He seems to be winning, but then suddenly everything goes wrong and he is defeated by his brother. Another vision, one with him fighting Dom and Ryan, flashes by. He is beating them, until Nick joins the fight. He is defeated again. A final vision flies by, showing him abusing Ashley. Dom finds the two in an abandoned warehouse, and is enraged to see what's he is doing. Dom goes wild, thrashing and destroying the warehouse, and finally attacking David. Dom defeats him in no time.)_

**Voice of David:** I felt like no one wanted me, no one needed me…But then he freed me…_ (Transparent image of Zaron from head to shoulders shows above David)_…And I became his apprentice…

_(Fade to black.)_

OPENING THEME

Apprentice – Part I

_(The sun is shining bright on Warrior Headquarters this morning. Birds fly by in the sky, below the clouds. The white clouds cover most of the sky except for the sun. Close-up of Mai as she just wakes up from her sleep. Her eyes open first, and then she sits upright. She stares out at Habbin City from the window view. It's a great view.)_

_(She emerges from her room fully dressed and ready for the new day. She goes up the stairs to the roof and sits on the edge. It's a better view of the city. The girl is alone for only a minute, as Dom soon joins her.)_

**Mai:** Are always up this early?

**Dom:** No, but I heard you come up here, so I thought I'd see what's up.

**Mai:** Well, you wasted you time.

**Dom:** Really? I thought I'd see if you wanted to train with me.

_(Mai doesn't respond. Dom stands and turns to face the ocean.)_

**Dom:** The offer still stands. Anytime, you just tell me. _(Walks o.c.)_

_(Mai gives a sharp sigh and turns her head to see his spiky hair disappear inside.)_

_(Cut to black.)_

_(Inside, Drake is fidgeting with a gadget of some sort. He's prodding and poking the circular gadget with a long finger-blade. The gadget buzzes, and then sparks emit and soon a fire is burning. Drake's eyes pop out and he looks for the sink. It's twenty feet away, and the fire is spreading fast. His head shifts from side to side, and he makes a decision. He dashes for the sink, and grabs a pail of water. The fire has now engulfed the entire table in flames.)_

_(Ricky wanders in and puts a hand over his mouth as he lets out a long yawn. He sheepishly looks at the fire and sits down on the chair. He puts his hand on the table. Drake puts out all of the fire except for the part where Ricky's hand is. He leaves that and wonders how long it'll take before he knows his hand is on fire.)_

**Ricky:** _(sheepishly)_ Ah… _(Yawns)_…yeah… _(Smacks lips)_…What's for breakfast? I think I smell _(he sniffs)_ something burning. Did you try to make breakfast again? Because you know you can't cook. _(Laughs weakly)_

_(Drake smiles and points to Ricky's hand. He lazily looks down at his hand and forces a smile, his cheeks cracking to form the smile. He looks up at Drake and lets out a yell that could be heard all the way to the city.)_

_(Cut to Nick, who has just entered the room from Ricky's cry. He looks at Ricky's hand, which is pumping red and bloody. Ricky holds it up in the air and blows on it for a minute.)_

_(The siren goes off suddenly.)_

Act Two

_(A car flies by and explodes inside a building. The flames trap several civilians and the building is crumbling from the pressure. The people scream for help and run around like crazy, trying desperately to dodge the falling debris. The man, Chaotic, is the one causing all the trouble. He jumps on screen and blasts a car to a heap of metal with his wind-bolts. He laughs and smiles mischievously.)_

**Dom:**_ (from o.c.) _Warriors, attack!

_(The Warriors jumps on screen and attack Chaotic. But just as they're fighting, Nick points out that there are still people trapped inside the crumbling building.)_

**Dom:** Ryan, Nick—

**Nick:**_ (interrupting) _No.

**Dom:** _(surprised)_ What?

**Nick:** _(turning to face Chaotic)_ I said no. I'll fight Chaotic. He's _my_ enemy, and I'm the one who's going to destroy him! _(to Dom)_ Sorry, but… _( he smiles)_…This fight is all mine!

_(Before Dom can reply, a purple blast explodes in front of him. A woman dressed as a witch appears in front of him and slaps him with a Bo staff, sending him flying into a light post. He quickly retaliates by chucking an electric disc at her. She is hit by the disc, but it has little effect. Dom bursts out of the car and kicks the witch into the building across the street. He pulls out his metal staff and starts a sword fight. He swings it at her head but she dodges and trips him.)_

_(Nick runs at Chaotic and elbows him in the jaw. Chaotic comes back with a mighty fist to Nick's jaw. They each throw two more punches, each missing, and then begin a sparring session. Nick seems to be more aggressive, since letting Chaotic go on the attack is the worst thing he could do. He throws a wide foot and trips Chaotic, but Chaotic lands on his hands, springs back and double-foot kicks Nick. Nick soars through the air in slow motion and Chaotic jumps up and slams a fist into his stomach. The hero falls down and hits the street.)_

_(The hostages are rescued in the nick of time, and they are set down in front of the hospital. Ronnie, Drake, Hunter, and Ryan join Dom and fight the witch. They have a hard time as the witch doubles her strength, but as the fight progresses they destroy her with one final assault. The blood scatters all over the five Warriors as they watch the witch blow fall through the window and down six floors. The blood drips off the window slowly and has an eerie feeling to it.)_

_(Nick rolls away from one of Chaotic's heavy kicks, but only to get picked up and thrown into a concrete wall. Close-up of Nick; his clothes are torn and his face is bloody from the villain's hits.)_

_(Dom jumps on screen and smashes his pole into Chaotic's skull. The villain falls back and disappears o.c. Ronny, Drake, and Hunter run to Nick's aid. They prop him up and study his wounds. The blood seems to be drying, but slowly.)_

_(Chaotic pops back on screen and gives a big boot to Dom's face. As Dom goes flying, Ryan jumps in and continues in his place. He doesn't have any luck. Chaotic goes so fast and punches so hard that Ryan is out in minutes. Ronnie and Hunter try a double-team. They go at Chaotic from both sides, and just as they are about to hit him, he disappears o.c. and the two heroes smash each other.)_

**Drake:**_ (unhappy) _All right, team. I guess it's my turn.

_(Drake lands a few punches on Chaotic, and goes for a left kick, but Chaotic dodges and swats him with another big fist. Drake falls backward and the villain slams a foot deep into his stomach. Drake screams as drops of blood shoot from his mouth.)_

_(Close-up of Nick. His face seems disgruntled and he can't get up. Chaotic weakened him too much. By taking out Nick's legs, Chaotic had won the fight already. Pull away slowly as Nick's eyes move from side to side, searching for a way out of this mess.)_

**Chaotic: **Nick… _(He walks right in front of the hero.)_…It's me and you again. Now, don't feel bad that your whole team couldn't beat me. Think of it like a sign. Look around you. You're the only one left. I even beat the leader of this pathetic team, Dom. But _(rubs his head)_ that hit from his staff sure hurt.

_(Nick looks around at Dom, who's still unconscious.)_

**Nick:** You won't win…

**Chaotic:** Really, well, I guess we'll just see what the audience says.

_(He turns to face the fallen Sage Warriors and scoffs. He turns back to Nick and cracks a smile. Nick has had enough, and miraculously jolts up and spears Chaotic. Blood spills from the villain's mouth as he jabs his back into a metal pipe. Nick continues his assault on the villain, pummeling him with large fists. Every fist and Chaotic's blood splatters farther.)_

_(Close-up of Nick, pull away slowly. He grits his teeth as he destroys the villain with fists of anger. He stops for a second and takes a breath. Then he continues. He raises a tall fist and crashes it down into Chaotic's face. The blood spits out and squirts across Nick's face. Chaotic screams loudly and closes his eyes.)_

**Nick:** What's the matter? Can't take the pain? _(He laughs evilly.)_

_(Dom throws Nick off the villain and tackles him.)_

**Nick:** What are you doing? I have to finish him!

**Dom:**_ (holding Nick down) _Look at yourself! You've become reckless! Can't you see he's beaten?

**Nick:** _(struggling)_ Did he stop when I was down?

**Dom:** It doesn't matter anymore! We've beaten him, and he'll go to prison! We've won, Nick. You don't have to fight him anymore!

**Nick:** _(quietly)_ Whatever.

_(Cut to Chaotic, who is lying with the metal pipe sticking through his stomach, and blood and scars all over his body. Close-up on his face.)_

_(Fade to black.)_

_(Re-open inside Warrior Headquarters, where the Warriors are healing and preparing for more attacks from Zaron. Dom and Ashley are sitting by the window of the healing room. Ryan, Nick, Ronnie and Hunter and talking about what to do next. Mai and Drake are talking by the door.)_

**Dom:** _(to Ashley, holding her hand)_ We'll catch Zaron soon. I won't let him destroy our home.

**Ashley:** _(quietly)_ What do you think happened to David?

_(Dom looks taken aback by this. He stutters for a moment, and then sighs.)_

**Dom:** To be honest, I don't know. He's probably—

**Drake:** _(interrupting)_ Plotting his revenge as we speak…

_(He walks to the window and looks out, thinking of his criminal brother. He exhales sharply and looks toward Ashley. He takes her hand.)_

**Drake:** I won't ever forgive him for what he did to you, Ashley. What he did was just…

**Ashley:** _(smiling faintly)_ It's all right. It wasn't your fault.

_(A massive explosion downtown sounds the alarm. Dom looks at Drake and frowns. Drake nods. The Warriors head out the window. This time Ashley and Mai come with.)_

Act Three

_(Out on the battlefield, explosion and smoke fill the area. Cars are jammed together in the middle of the street. A heavy mist is concealing almost everything. The Sage Warriors appear on screen. Dom is in front of the group along with Nick and Ryan. They are surveying the area, looking for the villain who has done the damage. Close-up of the mist, pull back slowly. As the camera pulls back, a shadow gradually emerges and faces the Sage Warriors.)_

**Dom:** _(unknowingly)_ Who are you?

_(David is concealed in a new suit designed by Zaron himself, and is unpredictable to the Warriors. He laughs and runs toward them. The big axe on his back flings to his hand as he slashes at Dom. Dom jumps out of the way just in time, as David swings up and tries again to hit Dom. Nick tries to kick David, but David grabs his leg and throws him into a beat up car. Ryan jumps at David, but the villain swats him with the axe and slashes him across the chest. The blood squirts out as Ryan falls to the ground.)_

_(David looks at Ashley and jumps for her, but Ronnie and Hunter tackle him to the ground. Ronnie holds him in a sleeper-hold while Hunter prepares for an energy blast. David struggles in Ronnie's hold as Hunter completes his energy ball. The hero shoots it at David, but at the last moment David reverses the hold and puts Ronnie in the energy ball's path. Hunter's eyes go wide as the ball hits Ronnie. Surprised and frozen, Hunter is tackled down to the street by David. David punches Hunter a foot into the street, and that's enough to knock him out.)_

_(Dom and Nick double-team David, punching and kicking at different times to confuse the villain. Although their assault would've beaten any ordinary villain, David blocks all but a few of their hits. Dom lands a hard kick to David's skull and Nick trips him. The villain falls to the blacktop and springs back up, punching Dom into the air. David swings out his axe in time to block a fatal kick from Nick. Nick continues his kicks until David slashes at him with the axe. The slash misses, but was deadly close to Nick's face. A centimeter closer, and the hero's face would've been ripped from the skull. Nick stumbles off balance and falls. David brings down the axe as Ryan's sword intercepts the attack and slashes David's right leg.)_

**David:** _(calmly)_ You little pest. That thin little sword is no match for my huge axe! I'll destroy you in no time. Here _(he runs at Ryan and raises his axe)_ take this!!

_(Ryan blocks the attack. A large surge of air flashes out as the two swords collide. Ryan's feet give out from David's weight and Ryan is body-slammed by the villain. David laughs and rolls off Ryan just in time to block an attack by Dom. Just as he blocks that attack, Nick comes from o.c. and attacks with a spin-kick. David barely sees the fast attack, and is hit into a truck. David is so heavy from the extra weight of the suit that the truck tips over on him.)_

_(There's an odd silence.)_

**Mai:** _(relieved)_ Is he…dead? Did we beat him?

**Dom:** _(from o.c.)_ I doubt it.

_(Nick comes into view and stands in front of the truck.)_

**Nick:** I think he's waiting for the right moment. He'll wait until we start to leave, and then he'll surprise attack us. I know how it works.

**Drake:** _(serious)_ I hope he stays down, because if he gets back up, I'm going to destroy him! _(He balls one of his fists.)_

_(Nick turns to face Drake, just as David's axe rips through the metal and goes back down. They all turn to face the truck. Dom grabs an electric disc from his belt and holds it tightly, ready for another round. The truck is ripped in half by the axe abruptly, and David gets to one knee, and then gradually stands on both feet, unharmed.)_

**Nick:** No way!

_(David stares at Ashley with a possessed look. He scoffs and turns to Nick.)_

**David:** What's the matter? Looks like you didn't expect me to get back up. Surprise.

_(Close-up on Nick. His face is disheveled and in shock.)_

**Dom:** You should've stayed down!

_(David turns to him.)_

**David:** I'll never stay down, just like I'll never be beaten by the likes of you!

_(The Warriors prepare for another grueling fight with David. Everyone looks worried, especially Ashley and Nick. Drake looks enraged. Close-up of him.)_

TO BE CONTINUED…

_(Snap to black.)_

Prologue

_(David jumps into the air and chucks his axe at Ashley. Dom jumps in the way and blocks with his Bo staff. The axe ricochets off the ground and comes back to the villain. Ronnie, Hunter, Nick, and Ryan all go after David. Ronnie throws a fist, and Hunter kicks. David grabs the fist and throws Ronnie into Hunter's kick. They both fall. Nick unleashes his sword for the first time and slashes David across the chest. The blood spits out across Nick's face. Ryan pile-drives David into the wall. A foot-thick dent is imbedded into the concrete wall. Ryan backs up and waits to see what happens next. David lifts his head and, without warning, his foot finds its way to Ryan's chin and hits. Ryan flies back. David props himself out of the wall and brushes the dust off. Nick comes from o.c. and slashes at David.)_

**David:** _(blocking the hit)_ You must think I'm stupid. I won't be hit twice by the same attack!

**Nick:** You're not unbeatable! I'll destroy you!

_(Nick hits again and again, but David blocks. David grabs Nick and tosses him o.c. Close-up of David as he turns his head. He is watching as Dom runs with Ashley to a nearby alley. He lets out a little laugh and narrows his one visible eye. He runs o.c.)_

_(Ryan and Nick are seen getting back up and heading toward David. Cut to Dom and Ashley. Drake is with them.)_

OPENING THEME

Apprentice – Part 2

**Dom:** Ashley, stay here. Me and the others will protect you.

**Drake:** I don't understand why he's going after Ashley only. What's with that? What about the rest of us. If this guy's working for Zaron, then he should be trying to destroy us all!

**Dom:** Unless…maybe this guy knows us! Maybe he's someone _we_ know!

**Ashley:** _(holding onto Dom's hand)_ Who do we know that works for Zaron?

_(Dom narrows his eyes and looks out at the battlefield. The remaining Warriors are getting their butts whooped. Nick skids past and flies o.c. Ryan is thrown on top of another building. Ronnie and Hunter come back into view and start fighting David, only to get blown away by a surprise electric disc.)_

**Dom:** Damn! He's still coming! _(To Drake)_ Hurry! Hide Ashley!

**Drake:** But what about you?

**Dom:** _(narrowing his eyes, close-up on him)_ I'll be fine… _(to Drake)_ Now, hurry! You have to get her out of here! I won't be able to hold him off for long!

**Drake:** _(to Ashley)_ Come on, Ashley. Let's get out of here.

_(And with that, Drake and Ashley run o.c. Wide shot of David, showing the other Warriors knocked out on the street and cars tipped over. He walks straight ahead, not once looking away from the center of view. Close-up on him, pull back slowly.)_

_(Cut to Dom, who now has his staff ready and tightly gripped in both hands. Battle scars are still shown from the previous battle. He frowns angrily, and cringes his face. David appears from o.c. and stops walking.)_

**David:** Out of my way.

**Dom:** I don't think so.

**David:** You're so stubborn. Just like I remember you.

_(At the end of this line, Dom's face turns from anger to mystery.)_

**Dom:** Tell me who you are!

**David:** Get out of my way.

**Dom:** _(holds out his staff)_ You're going to have to get past me first!

**David:** _(menacingly)_ So be it…

_(Cut to Drake and Ashley as they run from the villain. They stop in back of the pizza store and take a breather. Drake continues to look around for any signs of David. Ashley doesn't know what to do in this situation.)_

**Ashley:** Who do you think that guy is?

**Drake:** _(serious)_ Don't know, don't care. As long as he stays far away from you, I don't care what he's doing.

_(Ashley looks down at her ankles as the camera slowly closes on her.)_

_(Cut to Dom and David.)_

_(Dom grunts in pain as he rolls on the blacktop. His shirt is practically hanging by the collar, and his pants are ripped from the knees down. Blood and bruises cover his entire face. David runs up and jams a foot into his ribs. Close-up on Dom as he spits out blood from the kick. He holds his head down and tries to catch his breath. David is merciless and body-slams Dom. More blood and spit shoots from the hero's mouth. He also screams in pain.)_

**David:** I asked you to get out of my way, and you didn't. Now you pay the price.

_(Before Dom can reply, a foot plugs his mouth and sends Dom into a street lamp. David continues his assault, kicking Dom in the ribs. Dom is so beat up he can barely cry out in pain. Blood almost covers his whole face, with the exception of his eyes. David gives another hard kick, and Dom breaks through the lamp, falling on the grass of the park.)_

**David:** Maybe now you'll learn your lesson.

_(He picks Dom up by his damaged wrist and slams him against the ground. After that, he drives Dom's skull into the dirt.)_

**David:** You were always in my way.

_(During that line, the villain picks up the boy and rams him into a concrete slab. A loud cracking noise makes Dom squeal in extreme pain. David narrows his eye and chuckles.)_

**David:** What's the matter? Did the big, bad villain break the little baby's arm?

_(Dom falls from his grip and sits in the dirt, bloody and drained of all his energy. David lifts his knee and pushes it into Dom's bloodied face. As this happens, a lightning bolt strikes a tree nearby. A fire starts in the background. Close-up on David as he scoffs and turns away from his victim.)_

**Zaron:** _(via earphone)_ Good, apprentice. You've done your job precisely as I expected you would. Now, find the girl and destroy her. I want _no_ failures!

**David:** As you wish, master…

_(David walks o.c. Fade to black.)_

_(Re-open on Drake and Ashley. They are hiding in Hamburger Palace. The big restaurant would be a good hiding place for now. Drake looks out the big front windows and doesn't see anything. He turns to Ashley and smiles weakly.)_

**Drake:** Do you think he beat him?

**Ashley:** What do you mean?

**Drake:** Do you think Dom beat that guy?

**Ashley:** _(sighing scornfully)_ I don't know…

_(On the other end of this, Drake looks unbelieving at Ashley. He moves closer to her.)_

**Drake:** You don't believe we can beat this guy?

**Ashley:** I don't know! I just…don't know anymore. _(She looks away from him.)_

_(Drake sits besides her and holds her hand. She moves it away immediately. He signs and looks out the window. His eyes go extremely wide as he looks to the window, and his mouth drops. Pan around him to the window. And to our dismay, David is standing on the outside of the front door. His menacing face looms in over the two Warriors.)_

**Drake:** _(scornfully)_ N…No…No…

_(Ashley now looks to the window and her eyes grow watery and wide.)_

**Ashley:** _(afraid)_ He…didn't…beat him.

_(David pushes through the locked doors and walks closer and closer to the two. He has almost no scratches on him from the fights, besides the few slashes and blood marks. He starts at a walk, but then jolts forward at a speed so fast he becomes a blur. He grabs Ashley by the arm and drags her to the entrance against her will.)_

**David:** You should've given her to me when you had the chance. Now, it's too late for you.

_(During that line, he pulls out a large silver detonator and slams it against the wall behind him. He laughs and disappears behind a smoke bomb that mysteriously appeared from thin air. Drake covers his mouth from the smoke and tightly closes his eyes. He screams Ashley's name but gets no response. The smoke finally clears, but just as that clears, the detonator blows.)_

_(As the camera pans, a few slabs of concrete and bricks falls over, and Drake's arm reaches the surface. Dust is shown for a second and then disappears. Drake pulls himself out of the mess of concrete and breathes heavily for a few moments. He slowly stands on both feet, and looks around. The whole place is wrecked. Everything is blown to pieces.)_

**Drake:** This can't be happening. How could I let this happen?

_(Fade to black.)_

_(As the camera reopens on Drake, the sun begins to set. A beautiful array of colors is shown in the background. And as for the fire that started, fire trucks and police cars have taken care of that mess. Drake turns his head and looks for his fallen teammates. He finds Ronnie and Hunter first. They're both lying on the steps of the library, bloodied and beaten.)_

_(Though they were beaten badly, they have enough health to help look for the other Warriors. Ronnie finds Ryan on the building roof, Hunter finds Nick lying face-down in an alley, covered in boxes and paper. They all get together to find the last one, Dom. He is found covered in blood and scars, almost beaten to death by the park. His clothes are all torn up, and he can't even stand. He's out cold.)_

_(Back at Warrior Headquarters, Dom and the others are inside the healing room. Since Mai can't heal them all in one day, they've relied on the normal medicine and medical facilities to help heal them.)_

**Ronnie:** Am I the only one who feels we could've done better out there?

**Nick:** We all could've done better.

**Hunter:** I did my best to fight him, OK? He was just so strong!

**Nick:** It wasn't that he was stronger than us; it was that he caught us by surprise. If we'd have known he was going after Ashley only, then we could've come up with a plan and we would've beaten him.

**Hunter:** Hey, you've been pretty quiet, Drake. What's on your mind?

_(Drake is sitting in the chair closet the door, and has his hands clasped over his mouth as if he were meditating.)_

**Ronnie:** We're waiting.

**Drake:** It was my fault.

**Nick:** It wasn't your fault. You weren't the only one trying to protect Ashley.

**Drake:** Yeah, but when you all were beaten, and I was the only one left, it was my job to protect her! And I failed. _(He takes his hands off his mouth and stands by the door. A flashback of the Hamburger Palace scene goes through Drake's mind)_. He took her from me so easily.

**Nick:** He was stronger than we expected. Don't put yourself down.

**Drake:** Yeah, right…

_(He walks out the door.)_

_(There's an odd silence in the room, and nobody looks at anyone. They all look down at themselves in thought. The camera pans around to show Dom. He is still out cold.)_

_(Drake, now on the roof, is sitting in the specially designed Relax-O-Matic he made when he won the citywide science fair. He pressed a button and two hands came out of the back and began massaging his shoulders and neck. Another button is pressed, and a soda pops out underneath his hand. He pops it open and slugs it down. He throws the can aside and looks out toward the ocean.)_

**Drake:** _(voice-over)_ I failed the team.

_(Pan around to show the other side of his face. He closes his eyes and sighs.)_

**Drake:** _(voice-over)_ I should've done better to protect her.

_(He stands and walks o.c.)_

_(A transparent image of Ashley floats in the sky above the headquarters.)_

TO BE CONTINUED…

_(Snap to black.)_

Prologue

_(The shot opens up inside some kind of machinery workshop, much like the one in "The Ultimate Evil". Clocks are scattered among a single wall to the left, and papers and TV screens are stuck together on a wall to the right. And in the middle of the room, unconscious and bleeding on the head, is Ashley. A single light shines on her, and then the whole room becomes illuminated by a larger light. Pan around to see a shadowed figure sitting on a metal chair. Close-up on that figure. Only half of the figure's face can be seen, the red mask that Zaron wears.)_

**Zaron:** You've done well, apprentice. You brought me the girl.

_(The figure stands and comes closer. The red mask is still the only thing visible.)_

**Zaron:** You should be getting your reward after you do one more thing for me.

_(Another shadow comes into view. This time it's David. He stands beside Zaron and looks at his victim. He pulls out a small dagger and walks over to the girl. He kneels beside her and pulls her over to face him. Close-up on him, as he looks at her plainly. Her beautiful face reflects in his eye as it widens.)_

**David:** _(voice-over)_ What am I doing?

_(As her face continues to reflect in his eye, he raises the knife above his head. His hands shake rapidly and he closes his eye.)_

_(Fade to black.)_

OPENING THEME

Apprentice – Part 3

_(Drake walks into the kitchen and grabs a sandwich. Nick, Ronnie, Hunter, and Mai come in and grab some food too. They sit at the table, but Ronnie and Hunter go to the TV room next door. Drake finishes his sandwich in one gulp and walks to the door. He opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't, and keeps walking.)_

_(He opens the door to the medical room and looks over at Dom. He thinks he's still out and turns away, but then Dom says something.)_

**Dom:** Where's Ashley?

**Drake:** Um, well—

**Dom:** It's OK.

**Drake:** It's not OK. She's gone.

_(Dom struggles to stand, and falls to his knees when he gets off of the bed. Drake helps him up.)_

**Dom:** I'm fine.

_(He stands by the window and sighs.)_

**Drake:** I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you. She meant a lot to the whole team.

**Dom:** We'll get her back!

**Drake:** How? In case you haven't noticed, the whole team is beat up, and by the time we all get healed, she'll be…

_(Dom suddenly grabs Drake by the shirt and pulls him close in an angry rage.)_

**Dom:** Don't _ever_ say that!!

**Drake:** Look, man, I didn't mean it. I was just thinking aloud.

**Dom:** Whatever…

_(He grabs a Bo staff from his belt and extends it. He leans on it and walks out of the room. Drake looks down at the floor.)_

_(Dom punches at the punching bag furiously. He lifts his foot but it's damaged so much he falls back. He gets up and continues punching. He tries again to kick, but he fails. He sweats and breathes out heavily. He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. He sits on the bench beside the mirror and rests.)_

**Nick:** I thought I'd find you here.

_(Nick enters the room and stands beside Dom.)_

**Dom:** What do you want?

**Nick:** Exactly what you want. I want Ashley back.

**Dom:** Then leave me alone so I can think of a plan.

**Nick:** You don't always have to think of a plan. Let _me_ think of his one. You need to get some rest in the shape you're in.

**Dom:** No.

**Nick:** What?

**Dom:** I said no.

**Nick:** What do you mean no?

**Dom:** I won't rest. I won't stop training. I won't stop _anything_ until I get her back!

**Nick:** I understand what you feel, but you can't save her by yourself. The whole team is going to help, or there's no chance of bringing her back.

**Dom:** Then help me. I don't care. Just stay out of my way.

_(He pushes past Nick and disappears down the hall. He enters his room and locks his door. He falls onto his bed and looks up at the ceiling.)_

**Dom:** _(voice-over)_ I _will_ get you back! One way or another!

_(Fade to black. Reopen on David, Zaron, and Ashley. David is lying on his back alongside Ashley. He's got a large bleeding gash above his left thigh. Ashley is looking at him admiringly. Something happened that made Zaron take matters into his own hands.)_

**Zaron:** I knew you'd turn on me.

_(He stands hovering over David menacingly.)_

**Zaron:** Once a Sage Warrior, always a Sage Warrior.

_(He turns away from him.)_

**Zaron:** _(happily)_ And just like the others, you will fall before me. The city will be mine, and you will be history!

_(He walks away.)_

**Ashley:** What does he mean you're a Sage Warrior?

**David:** I'm sorry, Ashley. I didn't want all of this to happen. _(He removes his mask gradually.)_

_(On the other end of this, Ashley's eyes widen and she gasps in shock.)_

**David:** Surprised? I'm so sorry.

**Ashley:** You…get away from me!!

_(She crawls to the wall and hides her face behind her hands.)_

**David:** I said I'm sorry. I didn't know it would turn out like this. But I guess you don't care what I think anymore.

_(Ashley weeps behind her hands and doesn't look at David.)_

**Ashley:** I can't believe this…

_(David sighs and turns to face Zaron. His face cringes with anger, and he grabs at his belt. It's not there. He looks down to see if it fell off somewhere, but it's nowhere to be seen. Then Zaron looms in overhead.)_

**Zaron:** I think you'll find you no longer have your belt.

**David:** Where is it? Give it back to me!

**Zaron:** I don't need to give you anything. I gave you everything you have, and now I'm taking it back. You don't own anything.

**David:** I own myself!

**Zaron:** Apparently, you don't.

**David:** What are you talking about?

**Zaron:** I own you now. Everything you do, everything you see, everywhere you go, I'll be there right beside you. You see, your suit not only allows me to see what's happening on the battlefield, it also allows me to control everything you do…And that includes breathing.

_(Zaron clenches his fist tightly and David begins to suffocate. The villain turns his head to look at Ashley, who's now watching as they fight. He chuckles softly and tilts his head toward her, while his eye remains on David's suffocating body.)_

**Zaron:** You should be enjoying this, little girl. It is what you wanted, isn't it?

_(Ashley stares wide-eyed at the villain in horror.)_

**Zaron:** In a matter of seconds, this betrayer will no longer exist. I will suck the life from him and then burn his body. _(He turns his attention to Ashley, who is now tearing at the eyes.)_ I know it sounds bad now, but after everything he's put you through, after everything he's done, it'll feel magnificent to have him gone. Trust me, I know. I've had my share of deaths in the past. None of them I regret.

_(He clenches his fist even tighter, and David wriggles on the floor, trying to catch some air. He rolls around and slams himself into the wall. He does this for ten minutes straight, and then, finally, dies.)_

**Ashley:** NOOOO!!!! DAVID!!!

_(Zaron begins to laugh hysterically and Ashley gets angry. She stands and clenches her fists. Her face turns to revenge, as she storms toward the killer. She lets out a yell of extreme anger and slams a fist into the killer's chin, cracking the man's mask in three. The man's eye widens as he tries to understand what just happened. He holds his mask from falling off, and steps back.)_

**Zaron:** You little—

_(But just as he starts, another mighty fist hits him in the gut. He bends down and gets a knee to the face. He falls back and gets kicked in the ribs. Ashley yells angrily and her eyes light up yellow. Two yellow energy beams fly out and slice off a piece of Zaron's chest armor. The villain's eye grows wider as he realizes he's unlocked a hidden power in the girl that wasn't meant to be unlocked.)_

**Ashley:** _(devilish voice)_ What's the matter? Afraid of a little girl?

**Zaron:** _(sharply)_ No! You aren't this strong!

**Ashley:** _(devilish voice)_ Really?

_(She sends another fatal blow to the man's face and knocks him clear across the room. He gets up and dodges a fierce kick that would've broken his leg in two. But another kick seriously injures his arm, the arm that was holding his mask on. He tries to stop the mask from falling by using the other hand, but Ashley stops that. She grabs his arm and throws him into the wall. She then shoots two yellow energy beams from her eyes as Zaron tries to get up. The beams carry him further into the wall, and start digging into his flesh. He yells as he struggles to break loose of their tight grip.)_

**Ashley:** _(devilish voice)_ Having trouble? Here, let me help!

_(As she says that line, Zaron looks at her with a terrified look on his face. He realizes what she's about to do to him, and he struggles even harder to break loose of the energy beams that have now dug through his armor. Ashley looms closer to him, now hovering over the ground. She looks at him with a sinister look on her face and then disappears suddenly. A silence breaks over the shot, except for the consistent humming of the energy beams.)_

**Ashley:** _(devilish voice)_ Miss me?

_(Zaron looks all around the room and then feels a bounce on his head. His eye moves up and sees Ashley standing on top of him. He tries to get her off by shaking his head, but she jumps up and then slams him down, ripping himself on the energy beams. He screams in pain but Ashley is relentless; she jumps on him and then throws him across the room.)_

**Ashley:** _(devilish voice)_ Stand up and fight.

**Zaron:** Believe me, if I could, I would, my dear.

**Ashley:** _(devilish voice)_ I'm not your dear!!

_(She charges at Zaron, but this time Zaron dodges and straps an electric bomb onto her leg. She charges again, but Zaron presses the trigger and she falls to the ground.)_

**Zaron:** _(calmly)_ Now, now, my dear. You don't have to get angry at one loss. Now, if it was your whole team that I killed, then I'd expect you to get angry like this.

**Ashley:** Shut up! You don't know how I feel inside!!

_(Zaron crawls over to her and lifts her head up. He sees her anger and sadness battling inside her head. He narrows his eye and stands.)_

**Zaron:** I will tell you something I've kept secret for my entire life. Are you ready to hear it?

**Ashley:** _(looking up)_ Yes.

**Zaron:** _(He turns and looks at the camera with a narrowed eye.)_ You are my blood.

_(Ashley, confused, grows angry and blind-sides Zaron. But he catches her and slams her down. He stands by her and looks down at her.)_

**Zaron:** By blood I mean…you're my daughter.

_(Ashley's eyes go wide and tears begin to fall from her eyes.)_

**Ashley:** _(quietly, softly)_ No…It can't be…I hate you!

**Zaron:** I know, my dear.

**Ashley:** How…I'm _nothing_ like you!!

_(Zaron kneels down by her and pulls her close to him. He wraps his arms around her and looks at a TV screen on the wall. It shows Dom and Nick walking down the staircase to the room. He narrows his eye and looks down at the girl.)_

_(Dom and Nick walk down the stairs and reach the bottom. Dom punches through the glass lock and Nick kicks down the door. Another door slides in and then another one. Dom frowns angrily and slaps a mine on it. The door bursts open, and Nick begins kicking through the other. When the door breaks down, they both enter the cave-like room. A clock falls and they both make swift turns to survey the room. There's no one there.)_

**Nick:** I'll go search for Zaron. You—

**Dom:** I already know what to do.

_(Before Nick can reply, Dom walks off and disappears in the shadows. Nick frowns and walks o.c.)_

_(Nick looks around and climbs up a ladder. He reaches the top, only to get a boot to the face. Nick is about to fly off when a hand grabs him and pulls him back up. He is thrown into a metal pillar, and then slammed on the ground. He tries to get up, but a foot knocks him over the guard rail. He falls. As he falls, he reaches and grabs something from his belt. A black line shoots from the thing in his hand, and he is pulled up to a platform. He looks back at the platform where he was abruptly attacked, but the attacker is gone.)_

**Nick:** What?

_(A flash and Nick is slammed into a giant clock. The glass shatters and breaks all over the two fighters. Nick gets a clear view of the attacker. It's the one person he never thought he'd see fighting him…Ashley.)_

**Nick:** _(disturbed)_ Ashley?

_(Ashley says nothing, but attacks. She throws a fist, but Nick dodges and pulls her close to him. She is trapped in his strong arms. She wiggles but he doesn't let go.)_

**Nick:** Why are you doing this? Is Zaron behind this?

**Ashley:** Shut up! You don't know anything about him!

**Nick:** I would if you'd just tell me!

_(Ashley grows angry and her eyes glow. Nick's eyes pop as he realizes what's about to happen. Yellow beams shoot out from her eyes and narrowly miss him. He ducks out in time to get away, but his grip on Ashley is broken, and she jumps back on top of another platform. Two more beams come and hit Nick in the legs. He falls and grabs onto a rail before he falls off the platform.)_

_(Cut to Dom. He is already fighting Zaron. He throws a fist, but Zaron ducks under and elbows him. But as Dom bends over, Zaron grabs hold of Dom's arm and thrusts him into the wall. A TV screen shatters as he hits it. The electricity almost hits Dom, but Zaron pulls him away before that happens. Dom is kicked in the ribs and rolls away on the floor. He takes time to breathe, but after that, Zaron grabs him and pulls him up to his face.)_

[The song "Always" by Dope plays.]

**Dom:** Your mask…It was broken.

**Zaron:** Very observant.

**Dom:** Where's Ashley?

**Zaron:** Never mind her. But now that you bring it up, she's the reason my mask is broken. Her power is unbelievable.

_(Dom grits his teeth and kicks Zaron unexpectedly in the chin. The shot goes in slow-motion as Zaron flies back and Dom flips over. A lightning bolt strikes behind them, and then the shot returns to regular motion. Zaron lands hard on his side and Dom lands on both feet. He runs up and kicks Zaron's face. Zaron rolls away and gets to his feet.)_

**Zaron:** Your kick was weak. Ashley's kick was a thousand times stronger.

**Dom:** No! You're lying!

_(Dom charges, but Zaron blocks and holds Dom upside down by the feet. Dom throws a punch and knocks Zaron in the gut. He falls and flip-kicks Zaron. Zaron comes back and jump-kicks Dom. He flies back as Zaron grabs him by the shirt and throws him into a wall. He then grabs him and slams him into the floor. He tries to get up, but Zaron holds him down with a strong foot.)_

**Zaron:** You don't even know how powerful she is. If you'd have been here when I killed David, you would've realized her full potential. She almost beat me, but I overcame her in the end.

**Dom:** That's a lie.

**Voice of Ashley:** No, Dom. It's true.

_(Dom turns his head as Ashley comes out of the shadows and stands beside Zaron. His eyes turn to worry as she doesn't seem worried she's standing next to a psycho.)_

**Dom:** Ashley—

**Ashley:** Don't talk. Just listen.

_(Dom tries to get up but Zaron pushes him back down.)_

**Ashley:** When David captured me and took me here, I thought I was already dead. But then David turned on Zaron, and I was saved. But David never had a chance against Zaron. He was just too powerful…and then he was killed. I couldn't believe it at first, and I was so upset a hidden power was unlocked inside of me. I fought Zaron, and almost won, but he had one last trick…and he beat me, too.

**Dom:** Don't you see what he's doing to you, Ashley? He's using you to get what he wants. When he's gotten what he wants he'll kill you. Don't let that happen.

_(Ashley smiles weakly.)_

**Ashley:** It's not like that at all. It's complicated.

**Dom:** So now you're working for him? I thought you were one of the good guys.

**Ashley:** _(angrily)_ It's complicated!

_(She lifts a palm and throws it down. It slaps Dom on the cheek.)_

**Voice of Nick:** Leave him alone!

_(Nick jumps at Ashley but Zaron tackles him and takes him o.c.)_

**Ashley:** Stay down! If you get up, then I swear I'll destroy you!

**Dom:** Ashley…No. Please, don't do something you'll regret later.

_(Ashley closes her eyes and looks down.)_

**Dom:** You're not his apprentice. You _don't_ work for him. He's a bad guy, and you vowed to stop people like him.

**Ashley:** You don't understand. He's not just any bad guy.

**Dom:** What do you mean?

_(Ashley suddenly wraps her arms around Dom and pulls him close. She puts her mouth to his ear.)_

**Ashley:** _(whispering)_ He's my father.

_(Close-up on Dom, pull in slowly. His face is frozen in disbelief and his body is frozen too. Ashley lets go of him and steps back.)_

**Ashley:** Now do you understand?

_(Dom snaps out of his daze and looks at Ashley with sad eyes.)_

**Dom:** He's your…father?

**Ashley:** _(softly)_ Yes, he is.

**Dom:** But that doesn't mean you have to work for him!

**Ashley:** You don't understand. He's my father. I can't fight him. It'll be like fighting myself. I can't.

_(Dom comes closer to her and puts a hand on hers. He smiles and looks at her.)_

**Dom:** You _can_ fight him! He's not you. He's nothing like you!

**Ashley:** _(softly, realizing)_ You're right. I don't have to join him. He's nothing like me!

**Dom:** That's the spirit! Now, let's go help Nick!

_(The lone Warrior blocks a kick from the villain, and retaliates by landing a kick to the man's face. He flies back and lands on a large boulder sticking out of the ground. Dom and Ashley come from o.c. and attack. Dom jumps up and takes Zaron's attention, and while he is busy with the boy, Ashley uses her evil energy to grab Zaron and hold him in a strong lock. Zaron tries to wiggle free, but the grip is too tight, and he's stuck. Nick comes from o.c. and slam-kicks Zaron.)_

**Zaron:** _(roughly)_ I didn't think you'd join me, dear.

**Dom:** That's right. She'll never join you!

**Nick:** Your time's up. We've won the battle.

**Zaron:** _(calmly)_ Don't speak too soon, boy. The battle may be over, but the war…has just begun.

_(Ashley suddenly loses control of her powers and goes wild. Yellow and black energy waves pulsate from her body, and yellow beams shoot out everywhere. They destroy much of the room. Ashley loses control of Zaron, and he runs free. Dom and Nick protect themselves from the falling boulders and smashing glass. Ashley glows fluorescent yellow for a minute, and then reverts to normal. She lays on the ground unconscious. Dom and Nick rush to help her.)_

_(Cut to the outside. The whole building crashes down, with no sign of Zaron. Dom has Ashley in his arms, and Nick is right beside them. They walk o.c. smiling victoriously.)_

THE END


End file.
